The number of public locations such as airports and coffee shops that provide Internet access continues to grow. These public access locations are commonly referred to as “venues,” “hotspots,” and/or broadly as “access points.” Wireless hotspots can be a place where patrons, while visiting an establishment, are permitted to interface with and utilize a computer connected to the Internet via wireless technology, and may consist of multiple wireless elements known as access points.
Deployed hotspots often include a special switch that validates a requesting user's right to utilize the hotspot and to access the Internet via its associated network. In some cases, the switch may be relatively feature-rich and support several functions. In other cases, the switch may simply block a user's traffic until the user's right to use the hotspot and network is validated. However implemented, including a switch at a hotspot location increases costs. Switches generally can be referred to as access control gateways (ACG). Providers have attempted to reduce these switch-related costs by providing an ACG that has a reduced purchase
It would be desirable to keep the implementation and maintenance cost of hotspots minimized without limiting the features and functionality of the hotspot. Accordingly, what is needed is a cost effective solution that facilitates rapid and broad deployment of broadband wireless public access, but does not compromise functionality, manageability, scalability, and security of the network.